Itanaru heaven
by YaoiRocks
Summary: A collection of Itanaru lemon oneshots XP [Yaoi Itanaru lemons] Yeah, I know something like this is on AFF, but I didn't know about that when I thought this up... enjoy Itanaru Yaoi lovers! XP


**XKhaalidaX:** Hey everyone! Yeah… this is the first of my lemon oneshots of Itanaru, simply because there isn't enough of it in the world –sob-

**YaoiRocks:** … what are you on?

**XKhaalidaX:** I dunno… I think it may have been that chocolate! Yeah, that was it!

**YaoiRocks:** -.-; just get on with it…

**XKhaalidaX:** Yes mother…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

Part 1- Oh the many uses of a prisoner…

Pairings: Itanaru

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, bondage.

Summery: This scenario is a captor/captive theme where which Itachi captures Naruto and discovers how useful a prisoner really is. Scenario picked by me, XKhaalidaX XP

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto groaned as he woke up. Why was his head hurting so badly? The last thing he remembered was being in his apartment and then…pain in his head. He opened his eyes and frowned when he couldn't see anything. He tried to move his hands, but found them bound together behind him. He seemed to be lying on a cold hard mattress that robbed him of his body heat.

He also couldn't gather his chakra. He cursed to himself, squirming slightly.

"There's no point, you can't escape." A quiet voice penetrated the silence. Naruto turned towards the source of that voice and snarled,

"Let me go you bastard!"

A low chuckling filled the air, making the blonde shiver as that sound sent chills up his spine. He then felt a warm hand on his chin, forcing his face look upwards. He felt his blindfold being removed and he blinked to focus his eyes in the darkness.

He then froze when he looked into blood red eyes.

"I-Itachi!" He gasped, trying to move away. Itachi was sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him, making the blonde feel uncomfortable.

The blonde looked away, trying to escape those blood red eyes. He then squeaked when the hand on his chin move to his cheek and begin to stroke in a sort of loving gesture. He shook his head to try to get that hand off him, but with no success.

"Get off me!" he growled. Itachi chuckled again and replied,

"I don't think so. You're my prisoner, which means that I can what I want with you."

Naruto frowned. What the hell gave this man the right to do what he wanted? The hand then went down his neck, the dark nails scraping at the delicate skin.

"Hey! Stop-" His complaint was stopped when those nails went over a really sensitive spot, causing the blonde to moan softly. Itachi stopped what he was doing and stared down at Naruto. The fox boy glared at him,

"Don't do that!"

Itachi said nothing as he continued to stare at him and he then scraped his nails over that spot again, causing another moan to escape the blonde. Naruto growled and tried to kick the Uchiha, but couldn't reach. He squirmed violently, trying to get Itachi away from him. Apparently tired of his captive moving about, Itachi got up and straddled the blonde's slim waist, getting an indignant squeak in return. Cute.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled, sounding panicked as he squirmed.

"Why should I? I told you, you're my prisoner and I can do what I want with you."

"Shut up, you-" He was stopped by a hand on his lips.

"Silence." Itachi hissed and the blonde gulped, hearing the promise of pain if he disobeyed. He stilled his movements as well.

Itachi studied his captive, making the blonde shift uncomfortable. The hand on his lips was removed and went to his chest unzipping the jacket slowly to reveal the fishnet top underneath. Naruto closed his eyes, wishing he was at home and not here, suffering this humiliation.

His eyes then snapped open, going wide as he felt warm lips on his own. He parted his lips to demand what his captor was doing, but that gave Itachi the chance to slip his tongue in. Naruto froze, completely shocked. He then moaned when that tongue explored his mouth, rubbing all the sensitive spots, making shivers race down his spine. He was starting to feel hotter and have the compulsion to take all his restricting clothes off.

The Uchiha pulled away, causing the blonde to whine in protest at the loss.

"Liked that?" Itachi asked against the younger teens kiss swollen lips, licking them slightly. Naruto froze. He did not enjoy that, did he? He shouldn't. This was Itachi! An enemy! It was wrong! Just plain wrong, but, why does something so wrong feel so good?

He was thrown out of his thoughts when his top was ripped off, revealing his tanned chest. He gasped when the cold air hit his heated flesh, causing him to shiver. The Uchiha stared down at the chest, studying it for a while. He then reached forward and pinched one of the nipples, smirking when the small blonde moaned loudly, his blue eyes closing. They then inched open and glared at Itachi, who stared right back.

Itachi's head then lowered and took one of the nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on it gently as his hand played with the other one. Naruto moaned again, arching his back and pressing his smaller body into Itachi's. The Uchiha then slid his free hand into the blonde's trousers and griped the semi-erect member, stroking it firmly. Naruto cried out in slight shock, buckling his hips for more friction.

He panted as he felt himself become hotter and more aroused, moaning as the Uchiha continued to pump his now fully erect member. To say he didn't want this was a lie, but he couldn't think straight. All he was aware of was Itachi's mouth on his sensitive nipples and the hand stroking his member. He felt the pale man pull away from his chest to kiss him on the lips again. Without thinking, the blonde returned the kiss, allowing Itachi to dominate him.

A pressure was building in his lower abdomen that needed release soon. Before he could, the Uchiha removed his hand, making the blonde cry out as he felt his climax receding. He squirmed, trying to twist his body to get more friction, arching his back, unintentionally grinding their hips together, making Itachi growl softly as the blonde moaned.

He then stopped when a hand gripped his chin, making him look up into blood red eyes. He growled at the man as he felt his trousers being pulled off his slim hips by the elder male's free hand. Then his boxers were pulled down as well and he whimpered when the cold air hit his arousal. He was then aware of Itachi spreading his legs and sitting in between them, his hands on the blonde's soft thighs. Naruto wriggled, trying to move away, but those hand gripped his thighs in a tight grip, warning him not to move.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"Because I want to." He replied, looking down at him. Naruto glared at him, a low growl coming from his throat. He then gasped when Itachi gently ran a finger up his member, wiping off the pre-cum on the tip.

He then wriggled when he felt something rubbing at his entrance. He then whimpered when that something pushed inside of him. He then realised with a shock that it was Itachi's finger.

"W-what are you doing!?" He cried. The pale man didn't reply as he began to thrust that finger in and put. It didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable. Naruto then gritted his teeth as another finger entered him, scissoring, making it a little painful. He tried to move away from those fingers, but Itachi's hand on his hip preventing him from doing so. He then moaned loudly and arched his back when he felt pleasure shoot up his spine.

Itachi smirked when the blonde buckled into his fingers. He added a third finger to stretch the blonde's entrance. He continued to rub the bundle of nerves deep within the blonde, making Naruto squirm and struggle against his bonds, trying to free himself as he moaned helplessly.

Itachi then stopped all movement, making the blonde whine and push against his fingers, trying to get him to do something.

"I-Itachiiii!" The blonde cried, tossing his head, his arms straining against the cords tying his wrists.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, rubbing at the blonde's prostate again. Naruto whimpered and mumbled,

"Pl-please! I-I can't take it!"

"Can't take what?"

'Does he have to be so God damn annoying!?' Naruto screamed in his mind.

"Ple-please! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" Again, he stilled his movements, looking back up into the flushed face of the trembling blonde. His other hand went to the blonde's member and started to stroke it gently as he rubbed against the teens prostate.

Naruto gave a mewling sound, his back arching, his eyes wide open.

"I-Itachi!" He moaned, panting harshly. Itachi smirked when he heard his name being moaned by the helpless blonde. He removed both his hands from the blonde, making him whine in protest. The Uchiha removed his lower garments and then crawled up the blonde until they were face to face, positioning at the smaller males entrance as he did so. Naruto turned his face away in embarrassment, refusing to look the Uchiha in the eyes.

Itachi grabbed the blonde's chin and made the smaller male look at him.

"What's the matter Naru-chan?"

The blonde didn't answer, but wriggled, trying to get the Uchiha off him. Itachi smirked before kissing the blonde deeply, making the smaller male underneath him whine and moan into it.

He pulled away and kissed along the jaw towards the ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it, biting at it gently. Naruto moaned and arched his back, pressing his body into Itachi's.

Itachi pulled away and whispered in his ear,

"Do you want something, Naru-chan?"

The smaller male whined and tossed his head, biting his swollen lip. Itachi latched his mouth to the blonde's mouth and continued to suck, lick and bite at the tender skin, paying extra attention to Naruto's sensitive spot just under the jaw.

Naruto moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his mind scrabbled making him unable to think. At the moment, all he wanted was release from this torture and Itachi wasn't giving it to him damn it!

"J-just g-get on wit-with it!" He managed to choke out.

"Get on with what?" The Uchiha asked, his warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. Naruto wanted to scream, must he beg for it?

"Ju-just fuck me al-already" He growled and as soon as those words passed his kiss swollen lips did Itachi thrust into him fully, making the blonde cry out in pain at the large intrusion. The Uchiha paused to allow the blonde to get used to the sensation of being impaled before he started to set a rhythm of thrusting into the blonde, the blood lubricating and making it easier for him to move in and out.

Naruto whimpered at the pain, God it hurt, but there was a slight pleasuring sensation as well. He then cried out when he felt unbelievable pleasure race up his spine, making him moan loudly. He could barely feel the pain anymore as Itachi continued to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust, making his vision hazy and making him unable to think coherently..

"Mo-more! Ha-harder!" Naruto cried, trying to buckle downwards, only to moan and cry out Itachi's name when the Uchiha complied. The feeling of Itachi inside him was unbelievable and he couldn't help but cry out to the man as he constantly filled, making him scream out in pleasure.

The older male's hand then took hold of his neglected member and stroked it in time with his thrusts, doubling his pleasure as he did so. After a short while, the blonde couldn't take it anymore as he arched his back, screaming Itachi's name as he came onto their stomachs, his inner muscles clenching tightly around the Uchiha.

He heard Itachi groan Naruto's name in the blonde's ear as he gave one more thrust before spilling into the small blonde.

The two lay there for a little while, trying to gain the energy to move. Itachi was the first to recover and he pulled out of the blonde, sitting up from his position between tan legs. Naruto opened his closed eyes to look at Itachi, who had dressed himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Naruto's soft golden hair.

"I told you I could do what I wanted with you…"

The small blonde didn't reply, he was too tired to even move. He closed his eyes again, feeling a finger trace his lips gently.

"Sleep Naruto-kun, we should do that again."

Naruto groaned as he fell asleep as he knew that he wouldn't resist the next time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** So, what do you think, you like?

**YaoiRocks:** -drools-

**XKhaalidaX:** yeah…whatever. Okay, if you want, you can review and tell me what kind of scenario you want, okay? If I approve, I'll get Ya-chan to PM you to get more info on it.

**YaoiRocks:** yeah, so I might bother you Muahahaha!

**XKhaalidaX: **Yes well, anyway. Though Itachi will always be seme and Naruto will always be the uke, and I'm not changing my mind about that. And they will both always be male, I can't write het lemons very well -.-; besides, Yaoi is better…in my opinion anyway. The next chapter is a King/peasant theme and the third is a Master/ slave. So, review and tell me your idea!


End file.
